computerhilfsmittelfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wacom Bamboo Pen Only (EN)
German version |Spalte 1 Titel = Windows |Spalte 1 Info = XP (SP2) / Vista / 7 |Spalte 2 Titel = Linux |Spalte 2 Info = inofficial project |Spalte 3 Titel = Mac |Spalte 3 Info = OS X. |Spalte 4 Titel = Language |Spalte 4 Info = DE, EN |Spalte 5 Titel = Price |Spalte 5 Info = circa 52 € |Spalte 6 Titel = Link |Spalte 6 Info = http://www.wacom.eu}} Wacom Bamboo Pen Only is a graphic tablet that is operated with a wireless pressuresensitive pen (with a weight of circa 0,45 oz.) that features button on its side to which can be assigned different functions. The Bamboo is actually a tool for making paintings, illustrations, etc., hence the pressure sensitivity, but because the size of the area in which the pen works can be defined freely, it can be a great benefit for the disabled. Requirements * Ability to use a pen in a similar manner as if writing a text. * USB-Interface Functionality The Wacom Bamboo Pen Only creates a weak alternating field and therefore the pen doesn't need a battery. The alternating field senses the pens cartridge. The surface structure of the tablet reminds of normal paper, a nice touch for those who want to draw using the tablet. Wacom produces many different tablets in several sizes and price segments ranging from casual to highly professional users. This article focuses on one of the smallest and most affordable tablets because in our case the tablet is rather meant as a substitute for a mouse. Usage Put the tablet where you can reach it without efforts, for example to the left or right of your keyboard, or if it's easier just place it infront of you or even in your lap. Now put your writing hand on the tablet as if it were a piece of paper you want to write upon. A left click will be performed as soon as you press the tip of the pen at the surface for a very short time. Imagine you are writing a single dot. Do it twice and you perform a double click. It is also possible to click drag by pressing the pen down and moving it around while pressing it down. The dragging stops as soon as you lift the pen up from the tablet. Right clicks and other tasks can be performed with the buttons on the side of the pen. The most important aspect is that the user has to keep the pen's tip off the surface of the tablet because otherwise it will click and/or drag all the time. Just hold the pen as if you write but let the pen "float" a bit above the surface. Several functions can be assigned to the side buttons of the pen. The pressure needed to perform a click as well as the tablet's working area can be configured. There is not much strength needed and using it for some hours shouldn't constitute a problem. Some advice * The working area of the tablet, be it in standard or custom size, always covers the whole screen. * There are no official Linux drivers, but there is an open source project (http://linuxwacom.sourceforge.net/), which offers the required routines that are needed to compile a driver. Some knowledge about Linux and compiling is adviceable. The tablet come with replacement cartridges. Website http://www.wacom.eu Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Linux Kategorie:Commercial Kategorie:Mouse alternative